


La coccinelle emballement

by Bovrilcat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm Sorry, Oneshot, cupids arrow, hello children it's me the angst queen, i'm also the oneshot queen, if chat remembered, kiss, this was a request which i wrote at like 12.00am??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bovrilcat/pseuds/Bovrilcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was kissing him, Ladybug was kissing him. Her soft lips only reminded him again and again why he was so blindly in love.<br/>J'taime. </p><p>A prompt I received on tumblr: Please write a drabble on what would happen if Chat remembered the kiss in Cupid's Arrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La coccinelle emballement

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo first story on Ao3! SO this is something I wrote a while back and is on tumblr. My prompt was to write what would happen if Chat had remembered the kiss in cupids arrow. Please enjoy!

Oh god.

 

She was kissing him. Ladybug was kissing him. The girl he had spent endless nights laying awake in the cold silent dark, the mere thought of her sky blue eyes warming the frosty pressing darkness. The girl who’s smile lit up bleak and depressing days. The girl who he silently yearned for each and every passing day, was kissing him. 

 

It was incredible. 

 

He could clearly feel the curve of lips against his own, soft and warm as his eyes slid closed to meet his lady’s kiss. There was a mild fizzing between their lips, bolts of electricity shooting down his spine while his stomach erupted in butterflies. It was euphoric, all other sounds and responsibilities being tuned out as he purely focused on her slender fingers cupping his cheeks; the warmth that radiated from her. Just Ladybug. 

 

He was reluctant to pull away, taking in as much of intoxicating aura as he could as her lips left his. The was a brief pause, the pair just staring, blue crystals locked on emerald orbs. 

 

Then reality struck, eyes going wide, hearts at one hundred miles per hour as he bolted up right. His hand immediately flew to his lips, fingers haphazardly trailing over where Ladybug’s lips had been mere seconds before. A crimson blush stained his cheeks, as he stumbled to his feet, Ladybug following. "L-ladybug! You- we just, I-I mean-“ He tumbled over his words, Ladybug cutting his off with a swift grab of the wrist.  
“Go for the locket Chat!” 

 

Of course the statement was followed by a fight, the crime fighting duo adding bruises and cuts to their ever growing collection. It was a short distraction, the awkward tension once again resuming the air as Ladybug’s gaze fell from the purified Akuma onto him. He only stood silently, thoughts of their shared kiss flitting through his head and making his heart melt. 

 

“Look, about that kiss…” Ladybug started, fingers tangling into one of her pigtails. He blinked taking a step forward. His eyes grazed over her, reminding him over and over why he was so blindly in love with her. He couldn’t stop the words falling from his lips.

 

“Ladybug, j'taime!” He couldn’t help the half shrieked sentence that erupted from his throat. His stance went rigid as he suddenly realised what he had just let slip. He waited for her reaction, breathing becoming ragid as there was a pregnant pause.

“You what?”

The question was so delicate, his gaze wavering as he saw the blatant surprise and confusion swirling in her crystal eyes. He took a breath, attempting to calm his violent bubbling stomach. He swallowed down the lump in his throat, taking another step forward.  
“J- j'taime,” He despised the stutter that was paired with the confession, Adrien’s deameanour seeping through into his. 

 

Ladybug remained silent, prompting him to take another few steady steps towards her as though she was a lost cat. “I was trying to tell you before…” His voice had thankfully became more even, fueling the tiny spark of confidence that had appeared within the last few seconds, “But then I got shot with the arrow and then-” He quickly cut himself off before he could ramble any longer.  
He attempted to channel some suave tones into his speech, Ladybug still amidst in her cloud of surprise and confusion. He took another step, hand hesitantly twitching to grasp onto her hers. She flinched, making him waver slightly. 

 

“Ladybug.” Deep breath.  
“You’re incredible, and I just can’t help how I feel about you. You take up my mind all the time, you make me feel like I could almost fly.” He was pouring now, there was no going back. “You beautiful and strong and smart! I-” He stopped short, taking a breath to lower the volume of his voice. “I just had to tell you, how much I really care about you.”

 

A silence stretched on, you could almost see Ladybug processing the information. 

 

Then she tore her hand from his, she turned and she ran.  
She ran.  
She ran and she left him broken.  
Chat Noir was left with a shattered heart.


End file.
